Rob and Akiva Need a Podcast
Rob and Akiva Need a Podcast features Rob Cesternino and Akiva Wienerkur hosting a different type of podcast every week, as selected by random draw. Description The podcast came about in the middle of 2018. Having ended their Seinfeld episodic podcast at the end of the previous year, after nearly 200 straight shows together, the two had decided to figure out another subject to podcast about. Their search was depicted over the course of two podcasts, as they talked through a list of submissions from both themselves and listeners. With a slew of ideas in front of them, they decided to essentially do all of them in the course of their podcast. The ideas they liked were placed on a wheel, which would be spun every week. Whatever subject the wheel landed on would be the topic of their next show. The podcast officially launched on August 18, 2018, under the moniker "Rob and Akiva Need a Podcast." While the first two exploratory episodes were under the Post Show Recaps umbrella, due to the miscellaneous nature of the podcast, it launched in the general Rob Has a Podcast feed. RAANAP held a live show in Minneapolis on July 17, 2019. Dubbed "MinneRAANAPolis," it featured various guests, musical entertainment, and a live wheel spin. List of Podcasts and Guests Pre-Launch July 28, 2018 - What Happens Next? Rob & Akiva on the Podcasting Comeback Trail August 11, 2018 - Rob & Akiva are STILL Trying to Figure out What to Podcast Next Post-Launch August 18, 2018 - #1: Perfect Strangers Season 3, Ep #7 Recap August 25, 2018 - #2: Calling Patriots at Jets in Madden September 1, 2018 - #3: Watching Music Videos from 80’s, 90’s & Today September 8, 2018 - #4: Top 10 or Trash? September 22, 2018 - #5: All About May 22, 1998 October 12, 2018 - #6: Wife Swap Quiz October 20, 2018 - #007: Watching “Leprechaun” November 3, 2018 - #8: Doing it “Backwards” November 10, 2018 - #9: Your Tweets are Trash: Josh Wigler November 16, 2018 - #10: Dad Advice Know-It-Alls November 22, 2018 - #11: The Wizarding World of Rob & Akiva: Alice Asleson, Martha Krebill November 30, 2018 - #12: TV’s Greatest Characters Play Survivor: Mike Bloom December 8, 2018 - #13: Dinosaurs – Season 3, Episode 7 Recap December 14, 2018 - #14: Kids Shows are Trash December 23, 2018 - #15: Explaining STAR WARS to Akiva December 31, 2018 - #16: Judging Judy January 6, 2019 - #17: Pranking the Listeners January 10, 2019 - #18: I Can’t Believe It’s Just Banter! January 18, 2019 - #19: Conspirapod: Antonio Mazzaro January 26, 2019 - #20: Saved By the Bell | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap February 2, 2019 - #21: The RHAPchelor: Haley Strong February 9, 2019 - #22: All About March 11, 1995 February 16, 2019 - #23: Are Rob & Akiva Smarter than a Listener?: Jessica Liese, Melissa, Randy Knuppel February 24, 2019 - #24: Millennial Bootcamp: Phil T. March 3, 2019 - #25: Idea Bracket: DJ LaBelle-Klein, Jessica Sterling March 10, 2019 - #26: Akiva’s Mystery Episode: Kayla Wienerkur March 17, 2019 - #27: The “Stan” Tournament: Liana Boraas March 26, 2019 - #28: The TV Theme Song Tournament: Alexander Chester March 30, 2019 - 29: Rob & Akiva Solve a Murder April 7, 2019 - 30: 90210 | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap: Will Seamon April 14, 2019 - #31: Riverdale | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap: Kirsten MacInnnis, Mary Kwiatowski April 28, 2019 - #32: Total Idea Request Live May 5, 2019 - #33: Win Shut Up Tim’s Money: "Shut Up Tim," Liana Boraas May 10, 2019 - #34: I Can’t Believe It’s Just Banter 2! May 19, 2019 - #35: Too Beloved May 25, 2019 - #36: Rob & Akiva Name a Baby: Jennifer Moss June 2, 2019 - #37: Final Four Minutes of Four Movies: Claire June 11, 2019 - #38: The Rise and Fall of Jonathan Taylor Thomas: Jessica Pack June 23, 2019 - #39: Conspirapod 2: Antonio Mazzaro June 29, 2019 - #40: Rob & Akiva Steal the Declaration of Independence July 6, 2019 - #41: MTV Dating Shows are Trash: Ali Lasher July 11, 2019 - #41A: Rob & Akiva Spin for a Live Show Topic July 21, 2019 - #42: Rob & Akiva Host a Late Night Talk Show in Minneapolis: Laurel Johnson, Sunday Burquest, Alexander Chester July 30, 2019 - #43: Three’s Company | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap: Scott Chernoff August 9, 2019 - #44: Millennials Killed It: Amanda Rabinowitz August 19, 2019 - #45: Rob & Akiva Go On The Oregon Trail: Jenny Autumn, Pooya Zand Vakili, Lindsey, Aubry Bracco August 24, 2019 -''' #46: Canadian TV Shows R Trash:' Erin Wilson, "Karen from Canada," Pooya Zand Vakili, Kirsten MacInnis September 1, 2019 - '#47: The Royal Rumble:' "Brent from Canada" September 6, 2019 - '#48: Dawson’s Creek | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap:' Mike Stern, Erin September 13, 2019 - '#49: The RAANAP Census:' Taylor Cotter September 22, 2019 - '#50: Watching “The Animal”' September 28, 2019 - '#51: This Week in Rob & Akiva:' Jordan Kalish, Taran Armstrong October 4, 2019 - '#52: Watching “The Fanatic”' October 12, 2019 - '#53: Your Problems are Trash:' Ali Lasher, Missy October 22, 2019 - '#54: The One With Season 3, Episode 7 of FRIENDS:' Eric Smith October 27, 2019 -' #55: Watching “Leprechaun 2”' November 2, 2019 - '#56: The Masked RAANAPper:' Pooya Zand Vakili, "Shut Up Tim" November 8, 2019 - '#57: 2019 Hot Take Tournament:' Kirsten MacInnis, Liana Boraas November 17, 2019 - '#58: TLC Shows are Trash (90 Day Fiancé):' Hannah Shapiro November 24, 2019 - '#59: Golden Girls | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap' December 1, 2019 - '#60: Game Night:' Kirsten MacInnis, Mike Bloom, Liana Boraas December 8, 2019 - '#61: King of the Matts:' Matt Stewart December 14, 2019 - '#62: Jersey Shore | Season 3, Episode 7 Recap:' Matt Liguori December 21, 2019 - '#63: Watching Disney+ Plus Kids:' Dominic Cesternino, Noam Wienerkur December 28, 2019 - '#64: Rob & Akiva Solve Another Murder' January 4, 2020 - '#65: The Oral History of the Sleepover Podcast:' Lindsay Wilson January 11, 2020 - '#66: Are Rob & Akiva Smarter than a 6th Grader:' Mary Kwiatkowski, Madi January 18, 2020 - '#67: Rob & Akiva Enjoy “The View”' January 25, 2020 - '#68: Rob & Akiva Need a Catchphrase:''' Jenny Autumn Other Facts *Rob and Akiva discussing the Serial coverage of Serial was featured on "The RHAP Best Moments of 2018". *Several moments from RAANAP were featured on the "The RHAP Best Moments of 2019", including: **Akiva talking about "Diff'rent Strokes" in episode #28. **Debate around whether Akiva was cool from Episode #33. **Band leader "Craig's List Carl" singing the RAANAP theme from Episode #42. **Rob tossing Alexander Chester out of the ring during the Royal Rumble in Episode #47. **Alexander Chester's rendition of "Men in Black" during The Masked RAANAPer in Episode #56. **Rob describing a bra during the "Win, Lose, or Bra" game in Episode #60. **Mike Bloom creating "Joey Hockey Player" in Episode #60. References External Links *List of "Rob and Akiva Need a Podcast" shows Category:Podcasts